


Jake and Dirk's First Time

by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3/pseuds/Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk do it for the first time and it doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake and Dirk's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Kink Meme. Originally posted here:  
> http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=33997389&%20#t33997389
> 
> This was my first time writing Jake and Dirk. I had a lot of fun doing it and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it.

Dirk had only imagined that he would ever be in this position. The object of his affections, Jake English, was pinned beneath him. Naked and wanting. A blush colored his flesh the most beautiful shade of red and his chest heaved as he took in deep breaths. Jake hadn’t covered his face but he couldn’t make eye contact with Dirk. The overall picture was a million times better than Dirk could have ever imagined.

Leaning down, Dirk took Jake’s erection in his mouth, carefully so has not to graze the shaft with his teeth. With one hand, he cupped Jake’s balls and rolled them around in the palm of his hand. With his mouth, he licked the shaft at first. Dirk then wrapped his lips around Jake’s cock. 

Jake cried out as Dirk bobbed his head up and down. He gripped the bed sheets tightly with both of his hands. Dirk knew that Jake was not going to last long like this. He then felt Jake’s hands thread through his hair. At first, Dirk thought nothing of it but then Jake pulled hard on his hair.

“Stop,” Jake moaned breathlessly.

Dirk stopped and looked at Jake over the brim of his glasses. “What’s wrong?”

Jake was lying there still breathing hard. “Too soon …” he started to say. He sat up so he could be on level with Dirk. “A gentleman never comes before his lover,” he said.

Jake was suddenly kissing Dirk. Dirk had initially been surprised at how good of a kisser Jake was. But now he just enjoyed it. The movement of lips against each other and tongues invading each other’s mouths was all too perfect. 

Dirk was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t resist when Jake pushed him on to his back. Dirk heard himself moaning as Jake explored his body with tentative hands. Jake’s mouth drifted down to nip at Dirk’s neck. His hands traced down Dirk’s body until they came to his erection. Wrapping his fingers around it, Jake stroked him almost too roughly.

The next thing caught Dirk by surprise. A questing finger was pushing through the tight ring of muscles in his ass. Dirk immediately tensed up. He had always assumed he would have been the top if he had ever managed to get Jake in to bed.

Jake then whispered in Dirk’s ear, “Don’t worry, my good chap. I’ll make this good for you.”

Something about Jake’s words made Dirk rethink this topping thing. Dirk just nodded and relaxed his body the best he could. Jake continued with his probing with his fingers. It felt rather uncomfortable to Dirk until Jake hooked his fingers and managed to hit a spot that made Dirk cry out in pleasure. Jake pressed against it a few more times before removing his fingers completely.

Before Dirk could protest, his legs were pushed up on to Jake’s shoulders. Jake lined himself up and a horrifying realization came over Dirk as Jake’s erection pushed inside him.

“LUBE!” shouted Dirk.

Jake immediately stopped what he was doing. “What?”

“You are not putting that porcine meat shaft inside me without some kind of lube,” Dirk said.

Jake gave him a look like he had no idea what Dirk was talking about. Dirk reached over to the bed side table where he’d kept some lube just in case. Sitting up, Dirk poured a generous amount in to his palm. He wrapped his fingers around Jake’s cock to cover it in the slick substance.

“Leaping lizards, that’s cold,” complained Jake.

Dirk was disappointed to see Jake start to go limp in his hand. He reached down to fondle Jake’s balls some more to get him back to full hardness. Once that was completed, Dirk pulled away.

“Now you’re as slick as the slipperiest eel,” Dirk announced. 

Before he could say anything else, Jake kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed. Jake lined himself up again to push inside of Dirk. As Jake pushed in slowly, Dirk felt uncomfortably full. Jake’s slow pace picked up like he’d slipped on something and he quickly pushed in his entire length. Dirk managed not to cry out but he gripped Jake’s forearms tightly enough that he knew it would leave a bruise later.

They stayed like that for just a moment before Jake finally asked, “Are you okay for me to…?” He trailed off.

Dirk found that he could not form a coherent sentence so he just nodded. At this, Jake started thrusting at a jerky rhythm that was brushing against that sweet spot in Dirk but never quite hitting it. Dirk reached down to grab himself with his hand, he was never going to come from just the unpracticed thrusts of Jake.

Jake try to say something that sounded like “Gnngh” and his thrusts became even more erratic. Dirk felt hot liquid shoot inside of him. Jake held himself up on shaky arms above Dirk, who was furiously pumping his shaft. With a final grunt, Dirk finally came all over his chest.

Both boys were breathing heavily and just looking at each other. Jake pulled out his softened cock out of Dirk slowly and then collapsed next to him on the bed. Neither quite knew what to say to the other so they just lay there in silence. 

Dirk decided that he really needed one of his legendary infinite showers right about now. He sat up and was going to invite Jake to join him but he found that Jake had already fallen asleep. Dirk would have been annoyed but Jake looked too cute sleeping there. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Jake’s forehead and silently vowed that next time he was going to be on top.


End file.
